1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to an ultraviolet (UV)-curable pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) composition and to a PSA film using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a UV-curable PSA composition including a fluorinated acrylic PSA binder, a thermal curing agent, and a photoinitiator, and to a PSA film including the PSA composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may be manufactured by attaching a large-diameter silicon wafer to a substrate, e.g., a dicing tape, dicing the wafer, e.g., cutting and separating the silicon wafer into semiconductor chips, peeling the chips from the substrate, and adhering the chips onto a semiconductor package base, e.g., a lead frame. Conventionally, a curable liquid adhesive may be used to attach the silicon wafer and/or chips to a respective substrate, e.g., the dicing tape. Use of a conventional curable liquid adhesive, however, may contaminate components of the conventional semiconductor device with fluid components.